Learning love
by Yui-kun23
Summary: Yuuichiro Amane a 18-year-old young man who graduate universe at the age of 15 and worked three years in his father company. After being dumped by his girlfriend, he was chosen from the Famous rich high-school to become a teacher from them. What happen when he met a certain lavender girl? Teacher Yuu x Student Shinoa . There will be gender bend characters here. -Rewritten Chapters
1. Chapter 1 - the new job

A typical day for an 18-year-old young boy will be waking up, eat breakfast, get changed and go to university.

However for a certain 18-year-old boy with green emerald eyes and black hair boy was different.

But today was going to change his whole life.

"What that hell do you mean!?"

"Like a told you, it wasn't my idea."

There on an office was a young man with violet pupil and black haired sitting behind the desk. Guren Ichinose a 24-year-old man, chief of the Silver Series Company, run by the Ichinose family.

They recruit famous professional engineering's all over the world, to help important projects that were sent to the company. It was a difficult job since you knew higher grades and skill for this kind of things.

Even this brat in front of him.

Yuuichiro Amane, an 18-year-old young man with emerald green eyes and black haired that consider messy and neat, at the same time.

He was the youngest engineering in the world. Since he graduates high school at the age of 12 and finished university at the age of 15.

Something no one can do it.

His abilities as an engineering skill have always fascinated the upper higher. However, his behaviour has been always poor.

"Just do what you were order to do, brat," Guren said as he sifts through the papers.

"Why me? I been work in this company for three years, if it wasn't for me this company would have gone to ruin." Yuu slammed his hand on the black desk.

Guren sighs once again, as he lowered the papers to reveal his face.

"Because the Japanese high school wants you and only you, and have already paid a good quality of money. Of course, we didn't want to accept. But we made a dealt you will still work with us and do projects as you still working as a teacher." Guren explain.

"But I don't want to go!" He replied.

"Stop complaining and go! You will be late for your plane!"

"Not going!"

"Security take him away!" Once Guren called security, two men arrive and took Yuu away as he was holding on to the door frame before he gets dragged away.

"You will pay for this Guren!" He screams loud and clear, so Guren could hear him.

"Idiots are sure a pain in the ass," Guren said as he watched the whole thing and closed the door.

* * *

Yuichiro Amane was sitting down, outside one of the benches of the airport with his suitcase beside him.

It was night and a cold day since he was shivering, his hand was clumpy and cold, his face numbs and a shudder of chills is sent down his spine.

After he was wearing black pants with trainers and white short shirt underneath of his black light jacket.

He couldn't believe that he was sent back home.

Japan.

Where he has been born, after graduating from university, he moved to America, where he got his job in the second week.

He never though he will see Japan again, after all, he was going to visit in three years later.

Right now, he was waiting for a certain person to pick him up, from the airport. But the person that meant to pick him up was already late 30 minutes . Yuu didn't know if he was going to survive another 30 minutes in this weather, he was literally going to die from how cold it is. Since once security threw him to the taxi with his suitcase already done.

"Damn, this is not fair!"

Just how in the world did he ended like this, to be kicked out of his job, and sent to be a teacher for a freaky high school, that he doesn't know about it. The only thing that he knows that they are very rich the school, since they were about to pay such a big amount of money in exchange for him to become a teacher.

What can of freaks will waste such an amount of money on just a person like him?

Or only stupid rich people will waste money like that.

"Master Amane." He looks up to see the one who called out for him, it was a blonde young woman with a sage green pupil.

"You are late, for your information." Yuu frowned.

"I am very sorry, Master Amane, It is seen that there was traffic on the way, please forgive my lateness." She bows her head, as Yuu looks surprised at the woman's action, she already apologizes, but bowed her head, and it was too far.

"Hey! You don't have to go that far!" Yuu said since he was gaining people's attention and didn't want it.

"I understand Master Amane, please follow me," Yuu sighed, as he follows the blondie carried his suitcase, the blonde was standing behind an elegant black limo, she opens the door as Yuu gets inside the limo.

"Will we arrive at Shinjuku in an hour, so please go and help yourself, there are wine and snacks. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call me, I am beside the driver seat." She said as she was about to close the door, Yuu stops her.

"Will you please tell me your name?" Yuu asks since he doesn't know her named so how can he called her.

"I am very sorry, I have forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Aoi Sangu," with that she closed the door and in a few seconds the limo started going.

Yuu spends mostly on working on one of the projects he was working with his former girlfriend, Mikaela Tepes, a young blonde woman with an azure pupil. She was from the Tepes family, a millionaire family who used to support the Silver Series Company but stop once they broke up.

Technically, she broke up with him, three months ago. They have been in a relationship for three years, after he got his job, he was assistant to meet with Krul Tepes, to make a dealt with her and ended meeting Mika instant.

It was love at first sight, they become friends to lovers, since Krul loved to see her daughter happy, and she agreed to support the company. Their relationship was going very smoothly, but somehow, they have arguments and Mika was the one who made the big step; to break up.

It was hard for Yuu since they have been going out for three years and they were talking about marriage, but it didn't happen.

After that, Krul broke the deal and made the company going bankrupt, but not anymore thanks to Guren who decide to sacrifice one of his best employees work as a teacher.

"Master Amane, we have arrived. This will be your new house." Yuu jaws wide open, he couldn't believe he would live there.

It was 500 feet tall building, it was very modern one.

"Please follow me." Once again Yuu follows her, dragging his suitcase this time, once they were inside the building was a modern one, like the building. It is seen that he must be one lucky guy.

Once they arrive at his room, which was the top floor, his jaw once again wide open, and his new department was like a dream come true.

It was very modern and simple.

"Tomorrow, I will pick you up at 7:00 am, so please rest," that's the last thing she said, as she left him alone.

Maybe, be a teacher was not a bad idea, after all, he will still work with the Silver Series Company only that he will also become a teacher.

Yuu open his suitcase and decides to place his clothes in the black closet, once he opens to reveal black suits on a line. And there was a note on them.

He took the note and looks what it was written there.

"Yuuichiro Amane, this will be the uniform that you will have to wear for the rest of your life." Yuu rips the note in half.

"You got to be kidding me right." Yuu wasn't facing on wearing suits, at work, he will wear something comfortable, but suits, he hates it.

"Tomorrow will be a new day," Yuu said as he took his shoes off and lay down on the bed, as his eyes closed from the exhausting day, he had.

* * *

The next day, Yuu wakes up at 6 am, he has time to take a shower, so he did not use in the jacuzzi, after he went to get change, he hesitates but he has to do it. After all, always have to give a good impression on your first day of the job.

The suit was black as well a black tie after he went to the kitchen and prepare himself a proper breakfast.

Toast with egg fry and an orange juice.

After he got half an hour left, so decide to work on the project until Aoi comes and collect him.

1 hour later:

Yuu arrive at the high school he was sent from America to Japan, it was like any normal high school in japan, for his view point of view. But for some people, this high-school it was only for rich people are allowed to come here.

"So I am going to deal with shitty rich people." Yuu murmured, as he stared at the building.

He could see students walking in groups chatting as they walk towards the gates.

"Please, Master Amane follow me," Aoi stated, she was wearing the same uniform as him but she was wearing a black skirt and heels.

"No, let me guess, she must be a teacher here,"

As he walks on the corridors, he was surrounded by girls, mostly girls. They were whispering and staring at him. He could hear them, calling him "cute" and "hot".

"Please don't mind them, Master Amane, almost the whole school are girls, while they are few boys. After all, mostly riches families have girls that males."

"I see, so how many boys are in the whole school in total?" Yuu asked.

"Students are 5 and teachers are 3 including the headmaster that you will meet in a few seconds." She said.

"So I am by myself, this time." She nod.

They walk into they arrive at a black door, Aoi open the door, the room seems pretty big.

Once he was inside, there two sofas for visitors to come and a coffee table. Further, there was a cold, black desk and a man was sitting behind it.

The layout of this room was similar to the principal's, not in fact this was the principal's room.

"Good morning Amane Yuuichiro, please sit down and Aoi, pour tea for us."

"Yes,"

Aoi nodded, opened the door to the room next to the student council room and went in.

Yuu went to sit down and looks to see the man.

"My name is Hiragi Kureto, the school principle, the one who bought you." Kureto spoke.

"I see but can I ask you why is your purpose to bring me for such a big amount of money?" Yuu went straight away to the point, there must be reason behind this.

"I like that type of attitude, going straight away to the point,"

"I see, so you are that type of guy."

"One of our subject levels has decreased down 60%, this also will affect other subjects. For this, is an embarrassment, so that's where you come here. Your grades are over the top, so we decide for you, to teach these kids." Kureto said.

"What subject?" Yuu questioned.

"English." kureto respond.

"So you want me to teach these brats English, and that's it." he nods.

"For how long?"

"When the 60% disappear, so in three years."

"Three years and that's it."

"Yep."

"Alright then, what's next?"

That's when Aoi returns with cups and everything. She has serviced first kureto then Yuu.

"Please Aoi, will you give him the information." Aoi nod as she gives Yuu documents.

"You will be a tutor for class 1-A and teach English," he said.

"I see then, bye," Yuu said, but kureto interrupted him.

"You cannot touch the students do you understand?" he nods as he left the room.

He looks at the documents, to see where was 1-A classroom, it seems, it was at the second floor. The corridors were empty after all, the students must be on their classroom.

Once he arrives in his new classroom, he sighs and breathes in and out. Trying to relax.

He opens the door, and slowly walk forwards looking straight, as everything became silent for some reasons. Once he arrives at the desk, he looks forwards to see his new students.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuichiro Amane starting today, I will be your new teacher."

It is seen that all his students were female, bad luck.

"Well then, that should be enough of an introduction for now..." He saw a blonde girl with her hand up, she looks similar to Aoi.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Amane-sensei, you don't look too much older than us, so how old are you?" The blonde asks.

As the other girls agreed as well.

"I want to know!"

"Yeah,"

This was getting annoying, these girls were sure very gossiping.

"I am 18 years old."

The girl's gasp, since it was the first time, they have a new youngest teacher at their school.

"Well then, do you have a girlfriend?" Another student asks.

"I don't think that is something, that I must inform my students"

"You are virgin then." He looks to see the one who spoken, it was a girl sitting in the corner beside the window, she has lavender hair and chocolate- eyes, she said with a smiled on her face.

"That is not of your business"

"Eh, but you are denying that you are a virgin that makes you are a virgin, sensei."

"Be quiet!"

"Sure virgin-sensei!" He slammed his fist on the desk, it was his limit. He won't allow a brat to tease him.

"What's your name?"

"Shinoa Hiragi, so please treat me nice"

And that's how the relationship between these two started, however, they didn't know that they will become very attached to each other.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shinoa Hiragi

May 6

Two weeks after Yuu enrolls as a teacher in this rich high school. Right now he was in his new office; a large room that every teacher was given with the right equipment. Some teachers that he met, they decorate their own office like their own rooms. After all these teachers were not part of rich families, they were only normal teachers with incredible capacity that were chosen by Kureto Hiragi.

But for Yuu, he likes the way his office was, like a normal office, so he didn't want anything to change. After all, it will be difficult to remember where the staff will be. Yuu has marked out all students' English homework that he sends them to do it. He has a pile of paper that has to be marked due for tomorrow.

To tell the truth, Yuu though that being a teacher was going to be easy, since you only need to teach these kids and that's it, but it wasn't any wonder, no one wants to become a teacher.

The first few days weren't easy for all female students to keep asking questions about him. About his personal life or something inappropriate and the few boys that were here, only give him death glares. After all, since he became a teacher, he has become the number one attention for all female students and also the female teachers.

Since almost all the male teachers here, are in their 30's or already marry. As the female teachers were in their 20's and still are single.

How in the world, will be able to survive in this school?

"At least they do the work." Yuu murmured as he writes comments on the papers and notices that the students were writing their phone numbers.

"Give me a break…" Yuu said, as he leaning back in chair feet up.

"Hey, mini guren! What are you doing?!" Yuu looks up to see his second worst thing that has to happen at the school.

"For the last time, stop calling me mini guren, Goshi," Yuu stated, as his eyes narrow Goshi to the papers.

For Yuu, the papers were much more important that the blond young man, that once was his boss.

Goshi Norito, a manager of the Silver Series Company, he was to make sure that the engineering has finished the work before the deadline and also help the employees if they were struggling to finish or doing the project on time.

It was a hard job since a lot of employees need more days to finish the project and Goshi has to deal with the client to give them a few days extra. It seems easy, but it wasn't for almost the clients have a small short temper.

Yuichiro met Goshi, the first day of his job in America since Goshi was assigned to show Yuu around the buildings and also work with him on some projects.

They became friends, but Yuu found him very annoying since he asked in his free time to go and check on cute girls, even though he already had a girlfriend at that time. He intends to call him 'mini Guren' since Goshi and Guren had known each other for a long time.

He said that Yuu's personality and looks remind him of Guren when he was in high school. They similar look the same.

However, for some reasons he quit since he found something more interesting to do. But Yuu never thought that it was to become a teacher, but he could image for a school girl.

How pervert can he be? Seriously, it was normal for him to like girls, but he never thought that Goshi can go this far.

There was something wrong in his head. He really needs to see a doctor.

He met once again Goshi on the second day, at the cafeteria, Goshi was an Art teacher. He worked here for 6 months.

"So what are you doing?" Yuu raises down his feet's to the floor.

"Can you see it?" He sifts the papers, so Goshi could see it, as with his fingers tries to hide the numbers if Goshi sees this, he will make a fuss about for the whole day or even worse forever.

"Hey Yuu, look what I got here!" He took from his black male handbag, a book that's on the cover show a girl with only a bikini. It is seen that the book was definitely over 18.

It was a porn book.

With a grin on his face began to move forward, showing the book closer to Yuu, in order to make it seem. Yuu slap it away and throws his coke that was beside him and hits Goshi forehead.

"It hurts!" He cries out while rubbing the spot that hit the coke.

"You deserve pervert, I don't want you to show me this kind of things while I am working," Yuu stated.

"Then, you have missed all the fun, cherry boy." After he said that, Yuu stood up and kicks Goshi out from his office and slammed the door.

He had enough with this nonsense, just because he still a virgin at this age, doesn't mean everyone has to mock him or gave him nicknames.

He when to sit down and ruffles his hair and sighed, just why he was being punished like this? Was a punishment from god? Or was this bad luck?

"Virgin-Sensei, are you here?" He groaned as he hears that voice, he hates it.

The one who came to his office was Shinoa Hiragi, a fifteen-year-old girl, she has lavender hair and brown pupils. Her grades are not bad, but she can do better with more study.

"What are you here?" He asked as he sighed once again.

"To have fun!" She said with a smiled on her face.

But that smiled could mean anything at all, even though, Yuu spend two weeks here, he knew that smiled can mean anything.

"Sure you are, you came here to make my work a miserable?"

"What makes you think that virgin-Sensei?"

"First stop calling me virgin-Sensei. Second, you came here the first day of my work, to mess around." Yuu explains in a simple way for her to understand.

"But I the cutest thing that you have ever been seeing!" She said.

Yuu fist was trembling, this girl was getting on his nerves, but he didn't do anything. After all, she is a Hiragi and can do anything she wants.

The Hiragi family is one of the richest families in japan, also they know several famous companies. But worst the principal has been since older brother.

She can make him lose his job like that, also they will have to return the money that Kureto gave the company. Which was impossible, they already wasted.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sits on his desk, and push the piles of papers aside and have a clear view of him, only him.

"I am marking class 2-B homework's that was sent a few days ago." He said.

"Eh, that's boring, how can you spend the rest of the day doing this. No wonder your girlfriend broke up with you." Yuu ignored that comment, as well ignored what Shinoa was saying, she prefers her to be quite.

"Hey virgin-Sensei, are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Yuu repeats himself, he didn't know, since he got lost on his own, though, looking at the papers as he writes the comments.

"Alright, then can I do this..." Yuu's eyes grew wide open to see shinoa face to face, their nose touching each other. It seems that shinoa had grabbed his tie and pull him closer to her. Their distance between Yuu and shinoa was 10 centimeters. It could only look like a kiss from the side.

"What are you doing?" Yuu asked with his cheeks growing redder, just what was happening here?

Shinoa didn't answer, only she approached even closer. The distance was 3 centimeters. Yuu's gaze was trapped in Shinoa's pupils.

"Sensei, I…" Yuu might know what her next words going to be. There was no way that she was going to confess him, they just met two weeks ago and he's a teacher and she is a student.

There was no way this was going to work, and he even goes to prison and he doesn't want that, he doesn't want to spend his life in prison.

Once he opens his eyes, he saw shinoa with a smirk on her face.

"You sure are a cherry boy sensei!" the girl said while try to hold herself from laughing at him since he never thought that he could do that reaction. He sure was a virgin.

"…" Yuu was definitely face palming, he couldn't believe this girl was only playing with him, the whole time. He should feel shame on himself to let a fifteen-year-old girl teased him like that, to an eighteen-year-old boy, who including was smart.

If Guren found out, he would laugh at him and include make jokes about.

"You too easy to play, since you are a virgin!" she said with a smirk on her face, Yuu couldn't deny what she said, after all, Mika told him that he was too easy and any girl would take an advantage of him.

"Shut up and get to class already!" he said.

"I see then, see you tomorrow cherry-Sensei!" with this Shinoa when to her next class. Yuu could feel a blush on his cheeks going redder that before, he just couldn't believe what just happen.

How in the world, will be able to deal with her?

She was just too much.

But he couldn't take out the image of her lips, those lips were inches away from his one, and he wanted to feel those on his one. Once Yuu release what he was thinking, his whole face when like a cherry's color.

"Damn it." Yuu curses himself, from being too easy as he notices his whole face when to the cherry's color. He just didn't want to believe that a girl three years younger than him, could make him feel so embarrassed that he actually wants to kill himself.

As on the corridors was shown walking with a smiled on her face, she found it funny by how Amane Sensei react. It was so cute, and also very funny.

"Amane Sensei, you sure are interesting to be." She murmured herself, as she when inside of her class.

It is seen that high school wasn't going to be boring since there was someone who can really make it interesting and that was Cherry-Sensei also known as Yuuichiro Amane.

* * *

"This will be for the meeting, please you can excuse yourself." Kureto said, as all teachers stood up and left the room.

Yuu left the room, and when to get the bus that he will take him to his house or department or to all teachers department.

After all, the building he was living, is where all teachers live there, but he has the exclusive room since he was an important person for Kureto. Which seem weird, but as long he has somewhere to live.

"Amane-Sensei, how are you updated with this school?" he looks to see the female P.E teacher, a brunette young woman that her hair was out, and her eyes match her hair.

It was Akane Hyakuya, a 20-year-old young woman, she has been here for a year, after all her skill in sports were excellent that once Kureto Hiragi found out, he made her a P.E teacher straight away at the age of 19.

"Great," Yuu responded with a smiled on his face since he doesn't want to tell her the truth about it.

"You can be honest with me, you know, after all, kids can be troublesome." She said with a smiled on her face.

"Really?" she nods.

"They are a pain in the ass, sometimes," Yuu told the truth as his rubs the back of his neck, looking down.

"I see, it's natural after all, you have been here for two weeks, but you will get used to this. So please try your best, after all, these kids are very nice, they may be troublesome but they are just kids. So please have patient with them." She said.

Yuu could only nod at her statement, after all, there just kids and shinoa was a different case, and so if he talks to her, she might stop teasing him.

"Thank you for your comment, Hyakuya-sensei, I think that gave me more courage," Yuu said grace for the tip, that Miss Hyakuya gave him. She truly was an angel, that God has sent him to help him survive this school.


	3. Chapter 3 - feelings

_**Hello, everyone, before you read this chapter I would like to inform you that I made a new story is Owari no seraph crossover with Sword art online, where Yuu and Mika and maybe another seraph of the end characters are trap on the game. It's called '**_ _ **The black knight and the black swordsman '**_ _ **. So I would might if you go and check it out since there will be Yuunoa moments and other ship moments that you might want to see. **_

_**That's all.**_

* * *

 _ **June 7 3:30 pm**_

"Yuichiro the doctor say you are allowed to come," a young woman in her 20's said with a smile on her face she was wearing a white uniform.

Right Now was Yuichiro on the waiting room on Shibuya hospital waiting for the doctor's orders, he has to wait about an hour and a half, for the doctor or even the nurse to tell him about any news. But now all that wait is over and finally the doctors has given his order.

"Thank you Sayuri," Yuu said as his smile back, he has known the nurse for a long time, and she was like a big sister to him since he was the only child.

Her name was Sayuri Hanayori, a brunette young woman who has helped Yuuichiro and his mother a lot, after all, Yuichiro's mother was Sayuri tutor teacher back in high school who Sayuri admired a lot.

"I better go and check her," Yuu said as he stood up from his chair and began to walk the corridor that led to his mother's room, as Sayuri when beside him. The room was 235, once he arrives, he slowly pushes the door to see his mother there reading a book.

"Mother I have returned," Once she heard the voice of his only son, she turns to greet him with the greatest smile she has ever shown for him, this made his day brighter than any other day. Once he saw his mother smile always make him feel relief that she still with him.

"Welcome back my dear son," she gently caresses his cheek, like she always did it once he was a kid. Yuuichiro feels his mother's warm hand caress his cheek, he likes this warmness that his mother has.

"It is seen you have grown a lot, have you been eating well? Do you have enough money to pay your rent?" she asked multiple questions to his son.

"I am okay, how about you,mother?"

"I am fine, thanks to Sayuri, I might recover much sooner that we expect."

"No, it's because of you Ms. Amane, all that hard work has paid off, I am guaranteeing that you will be outside in a few weeks' time," cheerfully said Sayuri, try to light up the mood.

The beautiful woman with his son only laughs lightly at Sayuri, who was confused at what was happening.

"Thank you Sayuri, I really appreciate what you are doing for me, so you can have your free time, my dear son will take care for me here," She said as Sayuri nod and with a smile left the room leaving the son and mother have their time alone.

"Anyway,how did you end here, I thought you were in America, wait, don't tell me you came with your girlfriend, the one you been talking lately on the phone," she excitement to see that marvellous person that made his son talk so much on the phone for the past three years.

Yuu didn't know what to say, since Mika broke up with him, and could see his mother being so excited to meet Mika.

"Mother, that person broke up with me three months ago, so I still, haven't you know…" Yuu tries to explain to his mother who still has a smile on her face.

"I see, then I won't ask any more question son, but I would like to know, do you know the reason why?" that question hit him, he didn't know why she dumps him.

"Anyway, tell me all about America, my memory is still recovering, so take your time," with that Yuu explain everything that has to happen to him towards his beautiful mother.

Elizabeth Amane, Yuichiro's mother, she is a beautiful and blond woman, the perfect beauty of any men dreams. However, she was born with a disease that makes her body weak this allows any virus to affect her body much quicker. It was something unfair for her since she mostly spends time inside and never outside when she was a kid, her parents always keep her inside their mansion.

But now Yuichiro have to take care of his mother since his grandparents never acknowledge his parents' marriage and love, they abandon their daughter as well as him. They only share the surname but for them, it didn't mean anything.

As for his father, his father dies when he was seven in a car accident.

Time passed for mother and son to talk, they were enjoying themselves talking to each other, telling each other what they have experience of the past three years.

"It's time, for your exercise Miss. Amane," one of the nurse said, looking at son and mother.

"I see, then Yuu, take care of yourself," his mother said while he caresses his hair and slowly moves to his ear only to whisper something.

"This is for you," Yuu looks to see a ring on his palm that his mother placed it with a soft smile, Yuu recognised this ring, it was his mother's one, the one whom his father works so hard to get it.

"Why?"

"I bet your father would want me to give this to his son, you will give this ring to the person who will make you happy and always bring you happiness in those hard times, so choose wisely my son, you will have one time where you will choose the right person. So please don't let that opportunity go." With that his mother ends with a kiss on the forehead and say her goodbyes as Yuu do the same, putting the ring in his pocket.

He will do, what his mother told him to do, he will find the right person to spend his life with it, until then, he has to keep looking for the moment.

* * *

"Sensei…"

Yuichiro never thought that his day would end like this, he has a good time with his mother chatting with her, having a peaceful time. However, this was too much, to be ended on a love hotel with one of your students,but even worse it has to her.

Shinoa Hiragi.

The position that he was right now, wasn't something unbelievable to be ended without a good explanation.

Both of them were on the bed, Yuu on top of her, his hands were beside her head supporting his weight from moving more further, one of his knees found its way between the petite girl's legs. But worse is that shinoa naked with just a bath towel covering her chest.

Yuu through 'no good'.

Shinoa was there with her gazed to the side, and her face flushed, trying not to look at Yuu.

"Sensei….I….love..."

* * *

 _ **1 hour earlier**_

"Hey Mitsu, where are you?" Shinoa asked the person on the phone.

"Just wait, I will be there in two minutes,"

"~alright~" with that Shinoa hang up and place her phone on her pursed.

Right now, she was waiting for a certain blonde girl, who decide to invite her to go shopping to buy new clothes for the trip that the school has organised for the first year.

"Ah,there you are Mitsu, I was about to go without you,"

"Stop laying Shinoa," she said, catching her breath, it seems that she has been running.

"Anyway, let's get going,"

Both girls began to walk the street that was full of different types of shops, from the different mark of companies, but since this street was made for the school for students to waste their money here, much better that go to other places that might be inappropriate for rich ladies.

But the good thing about is that not a lot of people knew about this street, so there wouldn't be a big amount of people, only students or teachers were mostly here on the weekends.

After a half an hour, both of them finishes shopping, but they didn't carry anything seen the shops will send their items to their rooms. Now both of them were on a cafeteria enjoying their cakes or drinks.

Until Mitsuba decide the big question that has been wonder on her mind for the past days.

"Hey shinoa, can I ask you a question?" shinoa nods, as she was drinking her orange juice.

"Are you in love with Amane-sensei?" shinoa reactions was faster that Mitsuba though, she stops drinking her drink and cough the drink that was stuck in her throat.

"I in love….Hahaha….that's a good joke Mitsu," Shinoa try to act cool in front of her friend, just what can a question was this.

"Then why are you blushing idiot,"

"Eh?!" Shinoa look at herself in the window only to notice her face all red, for some reasons this has to be a lie, there was no way she was in love with him.

"Come o, just say the truth, you are in love with him," she teased ask, which made shinoa feel weird since she should be the one teased her not Mitsu to her. It is seen their roles have been switched around.

Shinoa wanted to deny it, but she couldn't say it for any reasons, after all, Amane-sensei was kind with her even she has been teasing lately, he was kind and his smiles were warm, and he makes her feel different for some reasons.

"….."

"No answer, I see. I won't any question, so now let's go before it's starting to rain," with that mitsuba took shinoa outside the cafeteria, as they walk forwards, small drops of water began to drop from the sky slowly.

"It's going to rain, shinoa stay here okay, I am going to that shop to buy an umbrella, don't go anywhere." She stated.

" I won't go anywhere, so take your time," she winked at her, as Mitsuba rolled her eyes.

Shinoa never through that this would happen to her, finding herself cornered by a gang, a tall man with spiky hair, he has black eyes. She decides to ignore Mitsuba warning and go home by herself until she got lost by the amount of people who were running for shelter since the rain began to pour much quicker.

"A lady like you shouldn't be walking alone," he said as he keeps walking towards her.

"Sorry, I think I got lost anyway bye," shinoa said as she tries to pass through him, the man graphed her wrist push her into the wall.

"You're not going anywhere,"

Shinoa looked terrified, she didn't know what to do, and the only thing that came in her mind is to scream as loud as she can in order for someone to hear her.

"Shut up!"He put his hand in her mouth meanwhile the others members of the gang are gathering behind him.

"Now let's have some fun," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, that's not how you treat a girl, even worse one of my students," shinoa's eyes when wide open to see the person who has found her in time.

He was wearing black trousers as well shoes and a black slim shirt, his eyes were covered by his hair that was pushed down from the rain.

"Let go of her or I am going to kick your ass if you don't," he warned him.

"Are you going to play the hero part, hey guys look he thinks he can beat all us" as he finished his sentence, everyone start to laugh.

"I warn you,"

"Get him,"

They quickly when towards him with their first towards him that was the only thing shinoa remember before she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 - You got all wrong

How long has it since has he used his fist to punch a person? If he remembered correctly he used to fight back then when he was a kid. He prefers to use his fist that to talk, it was a waste of time and it was boring to deal with it. That's how reckless he was, didn't care about the consequences or how many warning he gain from the adults.

He could no longer change his actions once he did it.

However, he stopped once he began to look for a job to pay the bills of the hospital since it was when his mother was hospitalized in the hospital.

But thanks to his brain, he took the limits that a human being could do and was the first young person to graduate from the universe at the age of 15. Which was unbelieve for this to happen, and through that it was a dream, but it wasn't.

It was the reality.

But today, for the first time that he has returned to Japan, decide to let his fist do the talking today, even his punches were slight with all his strength, it was enough to knock them out and some of them run away. Even it was a good thing, since if they dare to try fighting back, he didn't know if he would have held back.

There the drops of waters that pour from the grey sky, began to end up.

As he sighed ruffle his hair that was mixed with drops of waters and change his gazed to see his student that was in trouble. There her back against the brick wall, as her clothes seeing to become transparent by the drops of the rain.

"What I am going to do with you?" he spoke softly, looking at the teased lilac girl was there, her eyes closed unconscious, she looks innocent right now.

He took one glared at the girl as he through what to do with her, but didn't do it, there was no time to waste. So slowly picked her up, not making wanted to wake up. Once he already picked up her body, she wasn't heavy, so that wasn't a bad thing. It means that he won't have trouble to run and found a shelter for both of them to dry their clothes before they get a horrible cold.

But then something bothering Yuu, there was no shelter on this kind of streets, but just how did she end up in this street. She was only allowed to spend time on the streets that the school provides then students. There as he keeps looking place, release that his students had awake already as her eyes slowly open.

"Hmm? Where I...am?" that was the first question of the young Hiragi as her sight began to adjust to looking at her surrender.

"Ah, finally you awake," there the raven black young man said from his mouth seeing his student awake.

However, her reactions were kind of slow once she released, the position that she was. As she noticed her whole face was heated up.

"Uh...why... You?! Pervert! "She said protesting as she given him small punches at his chest, as Yuu rolled his eyes. Did she know that he just save her?! If it wasn't for him, she could have ended being a worse position. And she is thanking him with this small complaining from her.

"Sure, sure. So if it wasn't for this pervert, you would have got yourself into much worse situation." He told her while he looks for a specific place to stay for a while.

"Wait, what happen to the others?" she asks without knowing that his corner lip has been split and there some blood was stained there.

"Sure, sure. So if it wasn't for this pervert, you would have got yourself into much worse situation." He told her while he looks for a specific place to dry their clothes that were wet before any of them could get a cold.

"Wait, what happen to the others?" she asks without knowing that his corner lip has been split and there some blood was stained there.

"I beat the shit out of then, of course. I can't let one of my students get hurt in my watch." He answered smoothly try to look cool in front of his student, even though it will never work on her. So he was making a fool out of him.

She giggle at his words, by change was he try to show his cool side towards her? No, it was certain that he is by the way his acting. For her normally is to mock it and make him feel embarrassed that make his face flustered, but this time, he would fake that she didn't see it and let him off this time.

"Anyway shinoa how did you end up that there?" he questioned the lavender girl who he was holding in his arms.

"Ah…I you see my phone drop while I was shopping with a friend and when to look for it. And I think accidently turn the wrong direction and end up there." She declared her past mistake that made her in that situation that his teacher had to save her.

The black haired young man stared at her for a moment for a moment he chuckles and that chuckle turns into a laugh. There he began to laugh at his student stupid reason that he has ever heard from anyone.

"H-Hey!"

"Sorry! But that is the stupidest excuse I ever heard! How can you turn the wrong direction?!" He let out his through that made him laugh at her. It was true, since who would be stupid enough for turn the wrong turn where there is a big signal to show you which way to go! Was she actually stupid?!

"I see so you really want to start a war..." he stop laughing with a confused look as she grinned wickedly as made Yuu felt a bit of afraid of her and try to take a step back.

"Take this!"

She move her hands quickly before he could stop her as finally both hands where on his soft cheeks. There Yuu eyes widely as her small fragile hands cupping his cheek, that's when his heart bump a beat out of reason.

Why?

'Cold' he through as slow her fingertips traced down his cheeks. Her hands were cold, cold as the ice but she wasn't showing any kinds of reaction of the cold like trembling or anything.

She was cold.

Before he could speak or move, she squishy both cheeks making him groan of pain. "Cherry boy! Cherry boy!" She said childish as she play with his cheeks.

There she goes again the usual Shinoa, making fun of him. Yuu rolled his eyes while groans and try to stop her by swinging his body at all directions, so she let go.

"You little...!"

"Cherry boy!"

Therefore before he could answered back, he didn't see where he was going as he stumble on a small rock that was on his way.

"Damn!"

There before he could impact he twisted his body to the right where the brick walls or wherever it was hit his back could take the impact than letting himself fell on the ground with shinoa as the only through on his mind was to protect her, before everything went black for both of them.

Shinoa was the first one to open her eyelids carefully to adjust her sight that was blurt from the impact. But surprised she found herself on something comfortable. There once her sight was steady, she saw the black haired young man back there a few meters away from her.

"S-sensei.." She murmured him as the man back turn to see her.

"Ah shinoa you finally awake!" Yuu exclaimed of joy to see her finally awaken.

"W-what happen? And where we are?"

"Ah you see, before we could impact. I twisted my body so we don't impact on the floor. Apparently I didn't release that a building was beside us, so the young woman who seen to have found us allow us to stay here as long we can." Yuu explain the situation that had happen the moment that she was asleep for a while.

But for some reason there was something that Yuu wasn't telling her. Something suspicious was he hidden, but she would not questioned him no more, since he will be stubborn enough for not to answer.

"Ah also shinoa could you strip." There a moment of dead silent took over the atmosphere and it feel like it was for eternity.

"Shi-"

"~Naughty boy, talking advantage of a indefensibly girl~" she remarked coyly as she again harassment further as she sees Yuu's face reddening like a cherry.

"Shut up! You misunderstood. Is to dry off your clothes, you have to take off your clothes!" He replied her nonsense talking, he wasn't a freaky pervert like Goshi, he was just try to help her.

"Then say it properly, cherry boy, people will miss understood ." He didn't reply, after all she was right. But it didn't change the fact that, she took the advantage once again to make him feel embarrassed about it.

"Anyway go a take a hot shower, and I will dry your clothes. Since I already took one while you were unconscious." He said with his face still red and try to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Alright, then try not to peak,"

"S-shut up!"

Once shinoa went inside the bathroom, Yuu cursed himself since he supposed to be the adult here, but he was acting like a 5 year old child.

Just how he supposed to win agaisnt her sassy attitude, that always made her superior that him, this must be a joke right? Losing to a student, the worst historical event in a teachers life events.

Damn how is he supposed to do now and even worse she doesn't know what kind of building they were staying. A freaky Love hotel! If she found out then his life is over, she will literally humiliate him.

"No Yuu stop over thinking. Just let's relax ourselves for moment and look on the bright side." He told himself as he breath in and out, thinking of a bright side of the whole situation.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing

There was Nothing to seen on the bright side of this. He just screws up himself. There he only does what he could do to his student. Drying her clothes with a hairdryer that he found it as he finished.

That's when the bath's door slowly opened and Shinoa came out from it.

"Oh I finish drying your clothes so..."

When he turned his line of sight towards Shinoa who came out, he freezes.

He could not believe his eyes, shinoa stood there naked with just a bath towel covering her chest.

"Y-yo-yo-yo why a-are you...naked?!"

"My clothes...you have then," she averted her line of sight.

"Ah I see I give you space to change..." He snapped out of it, as he gave her space to change and walk towards the free used bathroom.

But he didn't understand once he saw shinoa like that, his heart just randomly pounding not once but twice today!

This was a joke right? Maybe it was natural for normal boys, yeah thats right! It was normal! Nothing to feel ashamed of it!

There Yuu before he walks to the bathroom, he picked behind his shoulders to see shinoa, just to check her, he wasn't peaking. It was checking!

Once he done it, his eyes once again widely to see something out of horror movie. There he saw her skin back to have a scar in the middle, but not a normal one a big one that you can see it for a long distance.

There with just seeing the scar, made wanted to know what happen to her.

"Shinoa.."

There she turn surprised to see him still there but before he could say the next thinv on his mouth, bad luck was on his side.

He took a single step forward only to slipped the next one from the drops pf water shinoa made since she wipe her body well.

As shinoa try to help him only to end up being push down on the bed by his body roughly and yelp.

Thats how both of them end up like this...

"Sensei…"

Yuichiro never thought that his day would end like this, he has a good time with his mother chatting with her, having a peaceful time. However, this was too much, to be ended on a love hotel with one of your students,but even worse it has to her.

Shinoa Hiragi.

The position that he was right now, wasn't something unbelievable to be ended without a good explanation.

Both of them were on the bed, Yuu on top of her, his hands were beside her head supporting his weight from moving more further, one of his knees found its way between the petite girl's legs. But worse is that shinoa naked with just a bath towel covering her chest.

Yuu through 'no good'.

Shinoa was there with her gazed to the side, and her face flushed, trying not to look at Yuu.

"Sensei….I….love...your embarrassed face"

—And with this impossible timing, her sassy attitude came back not the real shinoa came back. She was just only messed up with him for goodness sake!

Right now Yuu wanted to kill himself, just how unbelievable she was. Making do all this scenario to end up like this, she is the worse.

"Damn shinoa...stop doing things like this!"

"Eh...but sensei were you enjoy this" Her significant smirk once again show up, only to annoyed the hell out of him.

"Shut up and get change!"

"Yes, virgin-sensei!"

with that once shinoa finished changing and decide to get out of the building. Since the weather has changed for a better, but still a bit cold.

"This will be between both of us, so don't go and spread out!"

"Yeah, I know. I am not dump like some people," she said with a smirk.

"Show some respect will you. I am older that you and your tea-"

He was interrupted by this time not shinoa, it was someone he never thought that they were seeing.

Akane Hyakuya.

"Yuichiro and Miss Hiragi what are you?" She asks but stop once she saw the big sign of the hotel.

"Ah sorry, I shouldn't ask any questions after all is personal. Sorry," she apologised without shinoa released what her teacher meant only for Yuu to know.

"Sensei what do you mean?" Shinoa ask of confuses on her expression as the young Hyakuya point her finger at the sign that was above her pupil.

Th-this isn't what you think it is, Sensei…"

"But both of you just-"

"YOU GOT ALL WRONG!" That's what both pairs response as they yelled back to make themselves loud and clear enough.


End file.
